


Erens birthday

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls, Trystonchan



Series: They are my mates [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Eren's Birthday, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated for Levi's Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystonchan/pseuds/Trystonchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's erens birthday! and his Alpha and Omega decide they are going to celebrate...for a whole week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know his birthday is still a week and a half away, but it's going to have 8 chapters, so I need that long to write them all and I dont want to just drop 8 on you guys, so Imma do it this way. also Im still looking for gender and name recommendations for Levi's little bundle of shit.

I roll onto my back and yawn my back cracking softly. I look up at the ceiling. and look at the clock. a paper covered it up. i groaned and reached over pulling it from the circle. I scanned the words and giggled. Irvin’s perfect handwriting covered three quarters of the paper.  
‘Eren, Levi and I have gone out to get a few things. Hange is going to come get you for lunch, don’t leave my room, you know how to contact us if you need us,” I smiled until I saw a small arrow on the corner. I turned the page and levi’s messy yet elegant writing flew at me.  
‘If I find out you've left the room, I will kick your ass and you won't get your birthday gift,’ I giggled at his note and put the paper on the end table. I stood and stretched going to bathe. It was my birthday. I hadn't celebrated one in a few years, since my mom died actually...we had been so busy that we didn't have time or we all just forgot. Three knocks on the door demanded attention as it jolted me from my thoughts.  
“Eren, I know you're awake,” Armin’s voice giggled. I smiled and opened the door in only my boxers.  
“Armin!” I beamed and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged back.  
“Mikasa’s sorry she can't make it, but she’s scouting the perimeter with connie and ymir,” He said as Jean walked by.  
“Have fun boys I'm going to go help bertholdt and reiner with the thing,” He said and waved leaving.  
“What does he mean by that?” I asked Armin just smiled and pushed me into the room with a box in his hands.  
“Here, happy birthday Eren,” He grinned. His eyes proud of himself.  
“Oah no, we're not doing a birthday anything....”  
“But Levi and Commander Irvin get to,” he pouted.  
“Because he’s my alpha and my captain,” I said and crossed my arms.  
“Please,” He whined and looked at me. I sighed and nodded. His blue eyes grinning for his lips. I shook my head and sat by the fire kindling it quickly as it was still cold in the stone walls.  
“So how are you and Jean?” I asked as I took the green box and sat in front of my best friend. We had know each other since we were still crawling around on our hands and knees, our mom’s were really good friends till she died when we were little and he was left to live with his grandfather. I looked at the neatly wrapped box.  
“Were really good. he’s so nice to me. he’s sweet and he spoils me rotten. I know that it’s not gonna last for long...but...He gives me everything...He holds me tight at night, and when I wake up in the morning he’s awake playing with my hair. and when we make love...Oah Eren...it’s like sleeping with a god,” He giggled and flopped on his back giggling like a girl.  
“I know the sleeping with a god feeling. Irvin is so tender...He’s rough with Levi, but Levi like’s it rough...But when he’s with me...he’s gentle. and yet firm...he know’s how to hit every mark and make me crazy...but he’s gentle and tender…” I giggled hearing levi’s own laughter in my mind.  
‘Eren...Please...don't say that kind of stuff when I'm out and not at home,’ irvin pleaded.  
‘Jesus Irvin...Can't you keep it in your pants?’ Levi died.  
‘Not when he’s being so...oah your gonna get it tonight Eren,’ Levi was done. he was dying of laughter.  
‘Whats going on?’ i inquired Armin looked at me.  
“Levi is dying and Irvin is so embarrassed I can hear it in his voice,” I said quickly explaining it to him.  
‘Irvin...irvin is...is practically bursting out of...hahahahaha....of his pants,’ Levi gasped for air between bouts of death by laughter. I giggled and covered my mouth my own face becoming a light tint of pink. the blonde man in front of me shook his head and chuckled.  
“If that's how you affect him just by saying that, I can't imagine how he gets when you mentally fuck him,” Armin said and slapped my arm. I looked at him.  
“Mentally fuck him?” I asked looking confused. He nodded and looked at me amazed.  
“You don't mentally fuck him?” I looked at him and shook my head.  
“No...I don't, I never have...how do you mentally fuck someone?”  
He blushed softly, I looked at him.  
‘You really want to know?’ Irvin asked softly. I blushed and nodded.  
‘Yes Irvin,’ I whispered in response. not a moment later and a picture of me bent over alpha’s desk with levi’s cock in my mouth and Irvin’s cock deep in my ass was splayed in my mind. I blushed and covered my face. Armin started laughing.  
“By that face I'm gonna say you just got mentally fucked,” He laughed and doubled over falling on his side.  
‘A...A...Alpha,’ I whimpered. Another of last night with both of their cocks inside me as I rode Irvin’s large chest. I moaned deeply and curled up on my side.  
‘Levi. one was enough, don't forget that Armin is spending the day with him and he won't have time to find a release,’ Irvin scolded.  
‘I couldn't help it,’ He laughed. I whimpered and kept my hands from my groin resisting the desire to touch myself in front of my best friend. We had masterbated together, but that was before we were mated.  
‘Don't you dare Eren, that dick is mine,’ Levi growled.  
‘Levi, this is your fault,’ I pouted and looked and curled up on my side.  
“C’mon Eren, open the gift!” Armin squealed. I looked at him and sat up the best i could my ass dripping.  
‘Get that fucking carpet dirty and your cleaning it with your tongue.’ Levi scolded. I looked down at the green box and opened it carefully not really wanting the two men in my head to stop talking to me, or the blonde in in front of me to leave. I blushed and pulled the top of the box open smiling as I saw a whole bunch of toys.  
“That one’s from Jean. Mine is at the bottom,” He said poking the side of the box towards the bottom. I nodded and looked pulled the toy’s out one at a time. I blushed at each toy. A thick butt plug with a vibrator on the inside. A long purple toy that levi would have fun with more than I, and a ball gag. I blushed and looked at the other boy, he shook his head and poked the box again. I smiled and looked at the bottom of the box and smiled biting my lip as I pulled out a small bag. I looked at him and raised my brow. He smiled at me and beamed, “Open it,” He giggled. I looked at him, his eyes excited. I sighed heavily and looked at him.  
“What is it?” I asked. He shook his head.  
“Nope. You have to open it to get it,” He smiled. I sighed and pried open the brown bag smiling at the necklace.  
“Armin...this is…” I said and covered my mouth. He chuckled.  
“It’s an exact replica,” He said and crossed his arms. I smiled and bit my lip.  
“Armin...thank you,” I whispered and looked at him. His eyes happy and bright seeing that he did good and got a good gift.  
“You have to thank Levi too...he’s the one who found it,” He admitted and bit his lip. I squealed and jumped on him hugging him happily.  
“Thank you so much Armin,” I squealed and was happy. He smiled at me and hugged me happily.  
‘So do you like it?’ the sultry voice of the fellow omega asked in my head. I smiled and hummed softly.  
‘I Do...thank you so much Levi,’ I smiled and curled up nuzzling Armin’s thigh smiling as I watched the fire licked the sides of the fireplace. Armin slid his fingers through my hair and relaxed.  
‘Hey Irvin?’  
‘Yes dear?’  
‘where are you?’  
‘I’m out with Levi,’  
‘where with Levi?’ I asked laying on my back and humming. I giggled and looked at Armin who smiled down at me.  
“You know when you talk to them you have the cutest blush, I haven't seen that blush since you would talk about the survey corps and their invincible leader and Levi,” He said and looked at me. I blushed deeply and looked at him.  
“Well...You know,” I giggled softly biting at my lip.  
‘Eren how long have you wanted into our pants?’ Levi asked his voice snarky as it always was when he teased me.  
‘I have had a crush on you the first time that I had seen you...It was the first time my dad let me go see you guy’s leave. and you were sitting on your horse...your hair glistening in the sunlight, the way your back was straight…’ I blushed spelling my feelings out to levi.  
‘And what about Irvin?’  
‘Orientation,’ I blushed.  
‘Really?’ Irvin smiled. I nodded.  
‘Yeah, I saw you walk onto the stage, your hair perfect. your skin, the way everyone looked at you...than when you came back...the way you were so defeated but you still carried yourself, and held your head high...the way you seeked that woman out a few day’s later…’ I said softly.  
‘Your the small boy who was playing outside…’ he said as if something was clicking.  
‘yeah, i am,’ I said and looked at armin. he had laid down and fallen asleep. I sat up and looked at him his hair was longer than it was when we joined the corps. it reached his shoulders now. he had started pulling a small bit back to keep it from his eyes. I pulled one of the hair ties from the breast pocket and started braiding his hair.  
‘Eren, leave his hair alone,’ Levi scolded.  
‘Levi, come home sooner,’ I whined. He chuckled.  
‘Tell Eren now Levi,’ Irvin smiled. I grunted as I tied off the small braid and sat on my butt crossing my legs.  
‘Tell me what Heichou?’  
‘Eren, there’s a gift for you under the bed...when armin leaves after lunch open it and put it on.’  
‘Levi that’s not what i meant,’  
‘I know what you meant. I just needed to tell him that first.’  
‘We’ll be home in an hour, lunch is in half an hour, you have fifteen minutes to eat, before we get home. I do expect you to be in the outfit that is in the box under the bed,’ Alpha smiled. I nodded.  
‘Yes, Alpha,’ I said and laid down curling into Armin. He smiled and hugged me close into his arms. I fell asleep in my best friend’s arms.  
I was jolted awake when Hange shook my arm lightly, I groaned softly and saw that Armin was gone.  
“Where’s Armin?” I asked softly.  
“With Jean at dinner, cmon you have twenty minutes to get down there and eat before they want you back in the room,” The redhead said and pulled me to my feet. They smiled and shoved a pair of pants and a shirt to my chest, “I don’t think your mates would be happy if you went down in your boxers,” she laughed as I dressed and nodded. she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dining hall.

 

Half hour later.  
I stood in front of the fire feeling the flame’s warm tongues’ lap at my naked tan legs.  
‘I’m going insane just thinking about what you look like in that,’ Irvin groaned. I yawned and looked at the bed.  
‘Irvin...I don’t feel good,” I whispered out loud and said mentally.  
‘were almost home...than we have a surprise for you,’ Irvin said a loving smile in his voice.  
‘I wanna get changed and lay down...I don't think dinner is agreeing with me...Please?’  
‘Yeah okay. Get changed,’  
‘But...Irvin. I spent three hours trying to find the perfect one,’  
‘Please Levi...I promise I’ll show it to you tomorrow,’ I whimpered. my stomach cramping and my back aching.  
‘Ignore him Eren, lay down, he doesn’t need to be having sex,’  
‘who are you to decide what I need and don’t need to be doing or having?’ Levi yelled. Irvin jumped a bit and chuckled softly.  
‘Thank you alpha,’ I whimpered and slid from the silk and lace teddy and carefully folded it, laying on the dresser, and pulled out a pair of Ivins favorite pajama shorts and a tank-top. I crawled under the blankets and cuddled up to Irvin’s pillow smiling as i smelled him.  
‘Do I smell that good?’ He asked softly. I hummed in agreement.  
‘You smell like alpha,’ I hummed as I felt the sleep attack me. My stomach wrenching and turning as I curled up on my side.  
‘Eren are you okay?’ I nodded and groaned.  
‘My tummy hurts Irvin,’ I whimpered and nuzzled the pillow. He sighed and hummed with a little bit of thought. I bit my lip and groaned as another knot turned in my gut.  
‘Eren, what did you have for dinner?’  
‘I had some of the soup that was served and a roll,’ I said and cuddled into the bed.  
‘Did Hange give you a pill to take?’ Levi followed up.  
‘N...No, I grabbed my soup and just sat down and ate,’ I said and pouted.  
‘Levi...he didn’t take his meds,’ Irvin chuckled.  
‘That's it? and here we thought that you were sick…’ He agreed.  
‘We’ll be home in a few minutes. We can see the castle in the distance. we’ll come right to the room. I have some spares in my room i'll give them to you when I get in,’ Irvin said a smile in his words. I nodded and burrowed into the pillows and blankets wrapping myself in a shield of my alpha and fellow omega.  
I must have dozed off because when I came to Irvin and Levi were standing over me. I looked up at them and smiled.  
“Hi,” I whispered. Irvin handed me a glass of water. I sat and scratched my pounding head, “I feel like shit,” I whimpered and took it downing the liquid in only a few gulps. the large blonde looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
“How do you know that that wasn’t to be used to take meds?”  
“You didn’t give me as much as you give levi for his meds,” I said and cuddled back into the blankets, he smiled down at me before curling back into the blanket pile. I heard them undress and slide into the bed with me. Levi pressing to my chest and Irvin pulling me against his chest. I smiled and melted into the eren sandwich. 

When I woke the next morning, we hadn’t moved very much. I was still pressed into Irvins chest and levi had pressed his nose into my neck. I smiled and relaxed into their arms. I looked at the callander and raised an eyebrow.  
“Irvin,” I whispered and arched my head so I his blonde hair fell into my face a bit He hummed slightly still asleep, “Alpha, Wake up,” I said and wiggled my ass against his crotch.  
“Keep It up Eren, and you won’t walk for a week,” He growled and held me tighter against his body. I giggled feeling his warmth and scent flood over me like a warm blanket of alpha, “I'm glad you like how I smell,’ He commented  
“Get out of my head,” I giggled and wiggled around our chests were flush against each other Levi groaned and rolled over.  
“Eren it’s still really early,” He groaned and opened one gorgeous eye.  
“Yesterday wasn’t my birthday,” I said. Levi started giggling from his curled up ball of blankets.  
“Wow, he’s smart,” The ravenette snarked.  
“No dear it wasn’t. wednesday is,” He said and pressed his lips against my forehead as levi sat up and stretched.  
“But why couldn’t I leave the room? and why did Armin give me the necklace?”  
“We’re going to spoil you for the next week,” Levi said matter of factly as he stood. his small form walking across the room and lighting the fire place. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“But why? I don’t like all the attention from everyone,” I said and sat up. Irvin groaned as his hold was broken. Levi shook his head as he chuckled, his boxers clinging barely to his small hips.  
“I heard that Eren,” He growled.  
“Sorry...But why are you two spoiling me all week? I don’t like the attention,” Levi lost it, he burst into laughter in front of the fireplace and laughed.  
“Says the man who turns into a titan, and the first time he did took out over thirty before he slowed down,” Levi snarked as he regained his composure. Irvin sat up and slid his hands through his hair pushing the golden honey locks back not his normal style.  
“We don't care,” He said and stood his own boxers tightly hugging the glorious legs and hips. his ass perfectly hugged by the thin regulation material.  
“Eren, levi. you have training in an hour, I expect you two to be on time. I’m going down to discuss a few things with Mike and Hange,” I nodded and looked at Levi who nodded and stood, the fire behind him.  
“Levi?” He looked at me.  
“yes Brat?”  
“I love you,” I said and looked down biting my lower lip. The short man in front of me raised an eyebrow.  
“What?” He said quickly. I hadn’t told him that I loved him. I had only told Irvin that and it had only been a few times. He crossed his arms and looked away, his face a soft red.  
“I love you too Brat,” He said and looked away. He smiled at me making sure not to look directly at my eyes. His beautiful eyes honest and happy. I smiled and hugged him tackling him to the ground kissing his neck and cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed softly.  
“levi…” I blushed and looked at him.  
“Yes brat?”  
“Your pregnant…” I giggled. He nodded and pushed me off him. I looked at him and licked my lap.  
“eren...we have to get dressed,” I nodded and stood picking him up in my arms. He squirmed a bit before accepting his position, I kissed his forehead and put him on the bed.  
“I dont wanna get dressed,” I pouted and looked at him. he sat with his legs over the edge of the bed, he grinned and crossed his legs.  
“On your knees,” I dropped to my knees and smiled up at him  
“Yes?” I smiled. He smirked at me.  
“Nothing it’s just where you belong, bowing to me,” He smiled. I blushed and looked up at him. I smiled and kissed up his leg. He smiled and looked down at me he grabbed my hair and pulled me close, I moaned as he kissed me passionately.  
“We have to get ready,” I moaned against his demanding kisses.  
“We have an hour, and I’m gonna use three quarters of that time with my dick up your ass,” he said and pushed my on the bed. I giggled and looked at him. 

Levi collapsed on the bed panting I moaned and dropped my legs.  
“Heichu...I have to train in ten minutes...Im so tired,” I whimpered and sat up his juices seeping from me leaving a sticky feeling between my legs. He smiled and licked his lips.  
“I expect only the best from you eren,” he said and stood pulling a clean pair of boxers on and dressing. I watched him for a few minutes before standing and pading slowly into the bathroom, to clean up before I dressed myself.


	2. Sunset cuddle's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, Levi and eren cuddle on the roof of the western tower, with Irvin joining later  
> mostly just a eren/levi chapter.

I looked up at the setting sun and smiled.  
“Thank you so much for today Levi,” I smiled and looked at him. He shrugged and waved it off.   
“Dont mention it. Irvin was going to join us. But Pixis decided to show up with a shit ton of paperwork for him,” He said and popped a grape into his mouth. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.  
“Hey Levi,” I giggled.   
“What brat?” He asked looking down at me rather annoyed.  
“Your gonna be a mommy,” I giggled. He glared at me his eyes slowly narrowing.  
“And if you dont shut up Im going to kill you,” He said putting his hand on his stomach without realizing it. I giggled and nodded.  
“I think your more accustomed to it than you lead on Heichu,” He stared at me.  
“I think your want to be titan feed more than you lead on eren,” He growled. I giggled and laid on my back looking up at the sky. He shook his head. I looked behind me as the large wooden door was slammed shut.  
“Alpha!” I giggled and jumped up only to slam into Pixi’s chest.  
“So the rumors are true,” He said and looked down at me.  
“General, what are you doing here? This is restricted,” Levi said standing and slapping the back of my head.   
“I...Im sorry I walked into you,” I said and bowed before saluting. He laughed and waved his hand.  
“Please, I dont like being saluted to by two men who are much more capable than I,” He said and smiled ruffling my hair. I smiled up at the older man who had in a weird way had become much like a father to me.  
“I never got to thank you for trusting me,” I said. He smiled and shook his head.  
“Think nothing of it my boy,” He smiled and looked at levi.  
“Why did you come up here dot?” Levi growled.  
“You may get away talking to your commander like that, But you will address me as Commander,” He said and crossed his arms.  
“Fine, why did you come up here...Commander?” I looked at levi as he complied to the beta in front of us.   
“I wanted to wish Eren a happy birthday,” He said and smiled at me. I bowed deeply smiling softly.  
“Thank you so much,” I said and smiled at him. He nodded and turned leaving me and Levi in a silence.  
“Heichu?”  
“What brat?” He said looking at me.  
“You just submitted to a beta,”  
“Shut the hell up Brat,” he snarled and looked at me, “Jesus fucking christ,” He growled and rubbed his stomach, “I dont care,” He said and shook his head.  
I smiled and put my hand on his head and kissed the hair.  
“Brat,” I growled as the door was opened again.  
“Now Levi, be nice to the boy, it is his birthday week,” Irvin smiled and pulled us into his arms. I grinned and hugged him happily giggling.  
“Alpha!” I beamed, “Are you all done?” I asked looking at him. He nodded and kissed me gently. I smiled and laid my head in his neck on his shoulder smiling happily.  
“I love you,” he whispered into my hair. I smiled at him and giggled.  
“I love you too Alpha,” I whispered and looked at him, the sun nearly completely set. He played with my hair and smiled.  
“Can we sit? My ankle hurts,” I looked at levi and nodded.  
“Okay honey,” Irvin said and sat on the blanket than we had brought up earlier that day. Levi relaxed and looked out over the large forest. I smiled and relaxed at Levi as I laid down so my head was in the raveonettes lap. He smiled and ran his long slender fingers through my hair. I smiled and nuzzled the older man’s hip. He smiled and absentmindedly played with my hair.  
“You know, for a little brat, you have really nice hair,” He said and relaxed as Irvin sat behind him and held him into his chest. He smiled and relaxed.  
“I know this is the three of us, but does this suffice as us watching the sunsett?” Irvin asked as levi stopped scratching my scalp and looked at irvin.  
“Yes Irvin, This is perfect. I have both my mates and am so happy,” He said and held us happily.  
I looked at levi and than back at the tree’s and fell asleep as I felt Levi’s fingers messaging my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it's short...But It's really sweet that I felt like If I added more, I would get legit cavities XD


	3. the scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets jealous, Jeans a dick and Levi know's how to make things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of all 8 chapters. I have really been busy with school and with personal health issues. Please forgive me. I will get the rest up by Saturday, April 2nd. there will be a fluffy April fools day chapter that I will put up at some point that day.

I smile at the two men who sat next to me laughing with each other, mike, nanaba, Hange, and Maril at the commanders table. Irvin’s white teeth glistened as he smiled and laughed at Mike’s stupid face. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder and let my eyes close.

‘You okay babe?” The largest alpha at the table smiled at me. I hummed and nodded.

“You just smell good,” I said as i felt a poke at my cheek. I looked at levi who was pushing my rationed roll into my cheek. I laughed and took his hand kissing it gently. His scowl softened as he looked at me. I smiled and tore it apart and dunked it into the soup and plopped it into my mouth as the ravenette scowled at me. He shook his head as Hange started asking him questions about his training. I sat against the alpha and ate. He looked down at me and smiled.

‘I know your tired. When were done with dinner, I have a surprise for you, levi does too,’ He said and kissed my forehead. He smiled and stroked my hair. I smiled at him and nodded.

‘Yes alpha,’ I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder and put another piece of soggy bread into my mouth. Irvin cupped my cheek and kissed me pulling the bread from my mouth and into his own. I blushed when he finally pulled away and returned to the conversation in front of him. I looked down as levi snickered behind his hand. I looked at him.

‘Levi! It’s not funny,’ I pouted, he looked at me and laughed a little harder nodding softly.

‘It is funny, he does it to me in private all the time. He claims that it taste’s better after weve eaten in a bit.’

‘It does,’ He smiled a proud grin on his face. I looked at him and blushed deeply. He took my hand and finished up his meal. I looked at him and sighed heavily laying my head on his shoulder.

“Alpha?” I whispered. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Eren?” He said softly in return.

“So...I have to use the bathroom...may I leave?” I asked looking at him. He nodded before smiling softly.

“Yes dear, but you come right back, you need to finish your dinner,” He said softly. I nodded and hurried to the restroom. 

I pushed into the room panting from running across the compound, “Thank god,” I said and I pushed my pants down and peed urgently. I hummed and looked at the ceiling as i felt my bladder relieved. I smiled and pulled my pants back up and quickly washed my hands before running back to the alpha. I opened the door and my smile fell into a pout.

“A...Alpha?” I called and looked around the dark hall not wanting to go into the dark.

‘Take six steps forward and five to your right,’ Irvins calming voice said in my head.

‘No, take six steps forward and three steps to your left,’ Levi countered just as happy. I bit my lip and nodded stepping into the darkness.

Step. a soft sneeze came from my left.

Step. a couple of whispers fell on my ears, the noise barely audible, and not carrying any distinct words.

Step. the floorboard that I stepped on creaked and I slunk back with a soft squeak.

Step. SLAM! I Jumped and squeaked when the door behind me slammed shut. I whimpered and looked around pulling against my body as much as I could. My hand instinctively going to my mouth, my index pressed against my lips.

“Alpha? Heichou? I don’t like this,” I whimpered out loud.

‘I know baby. I know, but please,’ He said gently, ‘five to the right,’ Irvin added after a second of silence. I nodded and turned so my right arm was facing the wall.

‘Like this?’ I asked. He hummed and i took a step biting my lip.

‘Five…” I took a step, ‘Four,’ I took another, bringing my left thumb to my lips instinctively. 

‘Three,’ Levi chimed in, I felt a breeze of wind against my arm and I whimpered tears in my eyes, ‘don't Titan out on us eren,’ Levi growled as I imagined walking into a scary man and Irvin doing this to make sure he and levi would live.

‘Two, I would never allow anything like that to happen to you,’ Irvin said hurt. I whimpered in a sorry way and let some of my scent out. A soft growl came from my left shoulder I let out a sob and dashed forward slamming into the familiar scent of my mate. His large arms wrapped around me and hugged me tightly.

“It's okay baby,” He whispered and held me. I shook and cried into his chest.

“God damnit levi. I fucking told you to stay where you were, you know he doesn't like the dark,” He growled, anger actually in his voice. I nuzzled into his chest as the light turned on, a loud group sigh and groan emitted from the room. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I blushed and nuzzled his chest whimpering.

‘I wanna go to our room,’ I whimper and look up at him. The blonde nodded and kissed my forehead.

‘alright…Levi, we are gonna go to the room. Please have everyone in their bunks by nine thirty. Early curfew and Jean...my office tomorrow sun up were doing so drills…” he said and scooped me into his arms. I looked at him and cuddled into the large arms smiling happily. He held me tightly as we headed to the room and smiling happily. 

“alpha?” i whispered. He looked at me and hummed, “why did you guys do that?” i asked.

“the plan was to have you walk into my arms or Levis and we would give you your birthday gifts…the door was supposed to be open to allow enough light for you to see us but not everyone else who would than jump up and yell surprise...” he said and held me. I looked at him as he opened the barricades doors and up the large back stairs i looked at him and smiled softly, “we were also going to surprise you with a cake...but…” he sighed. “Jean closed the door and Levi moved cause you came to me instead of him...I'm so sorry eren i didn't mean to scare you like that…” he said and put me on my feet so he could open the door.  I pushed the large worn door open and ran to the bed crawling under the blankets. 

“when do we get to go outside the walls again?” he froze and looked at me.

“not for a while...we need to propose a plan and request the funding…” i nodded.

“Oh…” i said and pulled my gear off tossing the pile of leather and fabric into the floor. He looked at me and laughed picking it up for me. He crawled onto the bed and looked at me.

“i have your gift right here…” he said handing me a box. I shook my head

“nope...don't do gifts…” i said and shook my head looking away. He smiled and took my hand. I sighed and looked at his deep blue eyes. i sighed and folded. “alright…” I said and took the brown box.

“I'm sorry that we didn't have time to properly wrap it…” he said and looked down. I laughed and shook my head. 

“nono...your okay,” i said and opened the box in my hands. I grinned and smiled and looked at the necklace inside. I sat and crossed my legs biting my lower lip trying not to cry, “Irvin…” i whispered and looked at him. He smiled and moved picking it up and putting it on me. I giggled and looked at him, his blonde hair perfectly still as he moved around.  His eyes bright and happy. I touched the necklace that held a small wooden pendant of the wing of freedom.

“it's hand carved...Levi painted it...so he did help with this. “ 

I giggled and jumped on top of him pushing him on his back kissing at his neck and face. Repeating ‘thank you,’ mentally. He laughed and kissed back lovingly.

‘Im so glad you like it,’ he whispered softly holding my waist. I smiled and nuzzled his neck and smiled nuzzling his neck. 

‘Im glad he like’s it, but it’s my turn,’ Levi snarked. I looked at Irvin confused. He nodded smiling.

“Eren, go down to the training yard,” He said and smiled. I looked at him and nodded.

“Okay,” I said and hurried to the training yard, pushing the doors open and looking at the empty yard that was lit barely by the moon. I sighed and hung my head. The ravenette was nowhere in sight, “Levi?” I called and stepped onto the dusty circle and looked around. 

“over here…” Levi said waving me towards the path that lead to the small pond that was in the back of the barracks. I ran to him and took his hand smiling as we walked down the dimly lit path. The firebugs and stars warming up the usually dull path. The only noise is our shoes crunching the leaves and dirt beneath them. 

 

The pond was clear and reflecting the moonlight and stars of the clear cloudless night. I looked at Levi. 

“wow…” i mouthed and whispered looking down at the smaller man next to me. He detangled our fingers and put a wrapped gift in my hands. I looked at the simple brown wrapping confused before using my finger to pop the tape open and looked at Levi confused.

The leather bound journal with my name engraved in the front glared up at me.

“ what is this?” i asked softly and froze when i opened it.

‘eren...the love of our life...we spent the past year putting this together...we stated it before we even asked you to join us...i know...wishful thinking right? Any ways...this book is one hundred double sided pages of everything that we love about you...in memories of stuff you did...poems...the story of how we met you...and even just a few bullet lists of things that you do that we love and cant get enough of...please...love this as much as we love you,’ irvins elegant handwriting gazed back up at me. I bit my lip and whimpered as a tear dropped on the page. 

“Levi…” i whimpered.

“there's one page left...and we want you to fill it in with this moment...you can write it later...if you want…” he said and smiled running his neck. I stepped forward and hugged him happily nuzzling his neck as i started crying. 

“thank you…” i whispered, “this view is amazing...this gift is even better...thank you so much…” i whispered and looked at him. 

“i love you eren…” he said and cupped my cheek.

“i love you too Levi,” i said back and kissed him deeply. He smiled and held me. I smiled as the wind blew through our hair and held me in the smaller mans warm embrace.


	4. It's your birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Irvin conveintly forget it's a certain omega's birthday and said omega gets pissed.

“It's my birthday,” i smile looking at my mates who stood in the center of the training yard.  
“Is it?” Levi asked crossing his arms as his horse nudge his shoulder. The ravenette looked at the animal and smiled, “Yes beautiful you can have a carrot,” He said in a baby voice and pet the horses head.  
“I didn't know that that was today,” Irvin said looking at me. I growled and frowned. As Levi fawned over the animal that was nearly twice his size and fed the beast the carrots.  
“Damnit…” i growled and turned running into the forest. I jumped into the air and deployed the 3dmg and shooted into the air. I jumped from tree to tree landing by a giant titan cut out.  
“jerks!” i yelled and swung my swords at the faux Titan.   
“dicks!” another slice.   
“fuckers!!!” i yelled hot tears burning my eyes as I spun through the air using more gas that needed to be used.  
‘Your gonna use all your gas,’ Levi’s voice said softly a I felt his presence on a tree above me.  
‘Don’t care,’ I said and carved another hunk out of a titan form. I beamed and landed on a tree and looked around. The wind was dancing through the tree’s and made the branches dance around smoother than a ballerina on the stage for her millionth performance. The birds sang sweeter than a symphony playing their millionth song. I smiled seeing an eagle as I bombed down after a mouse that was barely in sight. I sighed and relaxed on the trunk of the tree smiling as I let my left leg dangle over the branch laying my head on the large rough trunk and let my eyes close slowly.  
‘Eren...where are you?’ Irvin asked softly.  
‘I'm in a tree, and Im not coming down,’ I said as a bird landed only a few inches from me and sang it’s song. I looked at the fat and happy blue bird and whistle in response, singing with it happily. He smiled at me and flew away after a few moments of song. I looked around at the scenery around me, the Sun large in the sky as birds sang and the animals went about their daily lives not even acknowledging our presence. I grunted and jumped to the other side of the path and grabbed onto the branch, grunting as I pulled myself up smiling.  
‘Eren, Please...Baby,’ Irvin said softly.  
‘Fuck you Irvin! It's my birthday and you forgot! You told me it was gonna be my week...I finally am excited for today!” I yelled and threw my swords into the titan diagonally from me and grunted screaming with anger. He stepped around a tree a few rows down and looked at me. His hair clean, and well kept, a leaf sitting on his shoulder as he walked towards me. Jumping to a few other branches as needed.   
“Thats for in the bedroom,” He said and took my hand, I growled and pulled away from him growling irritably, “Eren, Please. We know it’s your birthday we were teasing you,” He said and hugged me into his arms. He held me against his chest. I looked at him and nuzzled my face into his chest. His warm strong arms holding me securely.  
“Irvin...Irvin I love you so much,” I whispered into his shirt and inhaled the sexy irresistible smell of my lover...Of my alpha. He smiled rubbing my back humming softly, “Please dont do that again,” I whimpered and looked up at him. His bright blue eyes smiling softly, and yet filled with regret at the same time. I kissed him deeply and smiled.  
“Eren, Im in love with you,” He said and kissed the top of my head. Levi’s warm and terrifying presence filled my tummy with butterflies.

Several hours later

“Eren, Come here,” Erwin said as we entered the dining hall. I looked at him and followed as the two of us broke apart from levi’s side and went towards the kitchen. He pushed the oak door open and stepped in saying hello to the few men and women who worked back there on a daily basis. I nodded at them and continued behind irvin as we walked out the back door and into the wooded area. I looked at him as we weaved through the endless trees and forest. I gazed around at the natural wildlife that the king’s men had not touched quite at that point in time. I peered up up the older man and smiled.   
“Alpha, where are we going?” I asked and giggled letting his hand go as I chased after a bunny with a fluffy white tail. I chased the small animal around a little bit giggling and laughing, Irvin’s strong presence wrapping me in comfort as I wandered around the unfamiliar area. I plopped into his lap and laid my head on his chest smiling softly, yawning heavily.  
“Sleepy baby?” He looked down at me. I nodded and peered up at the blonde giant with sleep laden eyes. He kissed my forehead and carried me back to the dinner hall. The sun was low in the horizon and I figured that dinner had to be mostly over.  
“Alpha...Im still hungry,” I said and loomed up at him. He nodded.  
“Im sure, lets get you some food,” He said and pushed the large double doors open and put me on my feet. The large room was dark as the son was against the wall that had no windows, the moon was the only source of light and it barely lit up the large room. Irvin closed the door and pulled me close to his chest hugging me from behind. I bit my lip as he spoke, He’s restrained,” He called and the candles were lit and everyone came into my sights. A large cake came into my sight. I gasped and beamed pushing on Irvins arms. He held me close as levi stepped towards me and took my hand. I smiled at him and laced our fingers together. He brushed a stray hair from my face and kissed me gently. There is a gift for you on the table. My face lit up and I looked at the other man, giggling and running to the table that everyone of my friends were crowded around laughing. Mikasa hugged me and patted my shoulders. They all pushed their gifts towards me and sang happy birthday as off key and terribly as they could. I laughed and hugged them all spending the night and well into the morning laughing and talking with my friends and comrades. 

Later that evening.  
I curled into the large naked alpha and kissed his chest and collarbone Levi mumbling as he slammed the door and glaring around the room.  
“Levi!” I giggled and looked at him sitting up quickly. He looked at me and scowled.  
“It’s almost time eren,” He said and crossed his arms, “We need to discuss it...Omega to Omega,” He said and crossed the room sitting on the bed next to me. I draped myself over him and giggled. He rolled his eyes and shook his head kissing my temple.  
“Okay...Can it wait till tomorrow? Im tired,” I pouted. He sighed and nodded as he pulled me onto the bed and under the blankets. I giggled and nuzzled between the two older men and fell into a happy birthday sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is almost a month late. I have been so busy and Ive had a lot of personal issues going on. Next chapter will be more about the dynamic's of the relationship, how Irwin and levi met and how they started the topic of brining Eren into the picture. I love you guys so much. thanks to everyone who has messaged me asking if Im okay. I promise Im not dead. Titans and I are working really hard on this and another story were starting,  
> Cavelreaper-twitter  
> Cavlereaper-tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> so, Im looking for another co author on the story, I need help with the yaoi, because Titansinthewalls doesnt do the yaoi. so if your interested Please contact me on my tumblr, cavlereaper, or my twitter @Cavelreaper


End file.
